La carta de un enamorado
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: -Te amo- Las palabras más sinceras, cuando saben componerlas.


Tosió un poco. La ventana estaba abierta. No le molestaba el frío, pero vamos. ¿Por qué esa maña de dejar el detective abierta la ventana? Se levantó pesadamente de su silla y la cerró, hasta con seguro y todo.

Volvió a sentarse frente a la maquina de escribir. En blanco. Simplemente no tenía nada que escribir. No se le venía una idea a la mente. Entonces, mirando de aquí a allá en busca de una "musa" la encontraba en una imagen del periódico donde salía Holmes.

Bueno, ese sería algo para ayudarle a empezar.

"_Como nos conocimos. En serio, Sherlock. ¿Recuerdas como fue? Azares del destino, o una simple coincidencia, nos llevo a este punto en la vida. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me arrepiento de nada, querido amigo._

_Durante todos estos años, que te conozco, debo admitir, que lo que más admiro de ti, siempre ha sido tu inteligencia_"

– Bueno…– Miró al detective que estaba hecho una bolita bajo las cobijas en la cama. La cama que ahora compartían. – Tal vez para ciertas cosas no…

Después de reír en silencio, siguió tecleando despacio, esperando a que Holmes no se despertara.

"_El primer caso que tuvimos juntos, no recuerdo muy bien de que iba. Oh cielos, ya sé que usted sí. Pero, sabe, Yo no soy tan maravilloso y con una súper dotada memoria._

_Holmes, Solo quiero agradecerle los momentos que hemos pasado. El estar a su lado, me hace la persona más feliz en este mundo. Quiero disculparme, por que sé lo mucho que sufrió cuando me fui con Mary. Cuando pensé que ese podría ser el amor de mi vida, pero que en realidad, yo ya tenía al amor de mi vida, frente a mis ojos._

_Siento haber sido tan ciego, pero sabe, después de tanta tragedia, uno no va por la vida con los ojos bien abiertos. Simplemente se aferra a lo que es más fácil, y se miente._

_No sé bien, que hubiese hecho si me hubiese quedado para siempre con ella. Creo que ahora, estaría pagando mi error._

_Quiero que sepa, que Mary no es, ni será una persona mala… Simplemente, era una mujer, que también ha vivido muchas tragedias. Y bueno, algunos, estamos acostumbrados al drama en nuestra vida. La quise mucho, pero claro… Jamás tanto como a usted._"

Le escuchó ronronear, murmurar cosas inentendibles y patear la cobija. Negó con una sonrisa, y se levantó. Tenía que ir por más café. Eran las 3 de la mañana, y simplemente no podía dormir. Suspiró por que justo ese día estaba haciendo casi nieve en Londres. Todo se veía bastante nublado, incluso de noche. No había nadie más que Gladstone en la sala, frente a la chimenea que adornaba. Estaba acurrucado en la alfombra, embriagándose del calor que el fuego le proporcionaba.

Subió dejando la taza en la mesita que tenían en la sala, y subió por la maquina de escribir. No era pesada, pero tampoco tan ligera. Así que con paso calmado, la bajó. No tendría frío en la sala, y podría escribir sin tener el temor de que despertase al hombre gruñón que estaba en su cama.

"_Los primeros meses, de descubrir lo que sentía por usted, Holmes. No fueron los más fáciles de mi vida. ¿Sabe? Tuve bastantes citas, las cuales, eran interrumpidas, o simplemente las dejé por que, bien, quería estar con usted. Los casos, siempre los casos._

_Pero eso no era lo que me dolía, perder una relación que ni siquiera solía durar un mes, no era lo que me afectaba. No…_

_Lo que me afectaba, era su apatía hacia mi persona. Que a pesar de ser… Efusivo, ante mis sentimientos por usted. O los ignoraba, o de verdad no se daba cuenta._

_¿En serio, Holmes?... A veces no podía creer lo inocente que era para algunas cosas, no quiero decir ignorante, por que no lo es._

_Recuerdo cuando me dijo 'Las relaciones, mi querido Watson, solo traen problemas. Al igual que los sentimientos.'_

_Oh, Holmes. No puedo describir con simples palabras lo que me hizo sentir en ese momento._

_Creía que, simplemente, ya no existía lo que se llamaba 'Fe' en el amor en mí._

_Pero… Bien, yo lo oculte tan bien de usted, que… por un tiempo, sentí que lo oculté de mi mismo._

_Entonces, me decidí por una cosa._

_Olvidarlo._

_Sí, lo acepto, quise olvidarlo, por que… Cada vez que íbamos a un caso, y trataba de dar mi mayor esfuerzo, ahora las palabras que no solían herirme, me herían bastante. Y no creía que seguiría soportando más, ser su mejor amigo, y amarlo al mismo tiempo. Simplemente, no era lo correcto._

_Entonces, conocí a Mary._

_Al principio, creí que no era real. Era guapa, era divertida, me entretenía bastante, pero… No tenía esa chispa que teníamos usted y yo. Ella sufría, Holmes. Constantemente, y yo no podía darle lo que necesitaba, no sabiendo que no podía amarla como ella me amaba a mí_"

– Pero es curiosa la vida…– Susurró mientras la mirada se desviaba del papel, hacia la nada. Quedándose ido unos minutos, pensando en cada momento que había pasado con el detective. Y volvió a teclear.

"_Yo creo, Holmes, que el momento en que dijimos lo que sentíamos, era el momento correcto para ambos. Por que… Sé que usted temía perderme… Temía que lo abandonara, que le olvidara. Lo sé… Recuerdo las recurrentes llamadas de atención, indirectamente que me daba... o a veces muy directas._

_El miedo y a su vez el coraje, Holmes… Le orillo a decirme que me amaba. Pero yo no tenía miedo._

_No, Holmes. Yo estaba seguro. Yo tenía en mi pecho algo, que quería salir y lo saqué._

_Oh, Dios… Aún recuerdo su cara, roja como un tomate cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de usted… ¡Que llevaba tiempo enamorado de usted!_

_¿Qué piensa ahora, Holmes?_

_Yo no creo, que haya estado ciego. Sé que en su interior lo sabía… Pero tal vez creía, que por ser su gran amigo, no podría enamorarme de alguien como usted._

_Pero, claro que me iba a enamorar de alguien como usted._

_¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien, que le trata diferente del resto del mundo?_

_Que le da un trato especial desde el fondo de su corazón…_

_Jamás he sido bueno con las palabras, lo sabe. Cuando empezamos a hablar... Terminamos discutiendo, claro que no de la mala forma, siempre me divierten nuestras discusiones._

_Pero quiero decirle lo mucho que lo amo…_

_Las palabras no me alcanzan, Holmes. Y creo que las hojas tampoco alcanzarán…_

_El amor es bastante complicado, pero no por que lo sea en esencia. Si no, por que las personas lo hacen complicado._

_He tenido demasiadas relaciones, como para saberlo._

_Pero con usted… No necesito de aquel drama como en las historias fantásticas. Como Romeo y Julieta. ¿Sabe por qué no?_

_Por que ya tengo algo más, algo que me gusta más tener con usted, que todo ese drama, toda esa locura insana que les gusta a los demás…_

_Yo tengo pasión._

_Sí, Holmes. Tengo pasión por usted. Por todo lo que usted representa. ¡No! No me refiero a que sea el Gran Detective. Me refiero a la gran persona que es. No lo quiere creer… Pero tiene un enorme corazón, y yo lo sé… Lo conozco._

_Poco a poco, me dejó ver más allá de lo que nadie dejó. Y eso, me dejó prendido a usted._

_Es complicado estar con usted. No me malinterprete, no complicado en forma mala. Si no, que es complicado saber que piensa. Por que jamás he sabido leer su mente. Usted es bueno para leer la mía, por que soy alguien tan sencillo para usted, que puede leerme con facilidad._

_Pero, eso es lo que más me gusta de usted, por que cuando llega con alguna sorpresa, como la pequeña camita que le hizo con sus propias manos a Gladstone – Bastante mala, por cierto– es cuando sé que usted, de verdad se esfuerza por estar conmigo._

_Claro que sé que usted no es de los que se expresan con facilidad, eso lo sé de antemano. Lo conocí así, ¿Recuerda? Y agradezco con cada "Te Amo" que pronuncia su ser, por que sé que es sincero. Que es Real._

_Y vuelvo a recaer en lo mismo… Holmes, no sé como describir lo mucho que lo amo._

_Es como… Como estar en un jardín. En el jardín más hermoso en la tierra. Con un cielo claro y despejado. Con las flores más hermosas alrededor. Simplemente mirando. Maravillándose de todo. Sintiendo como te embriaga un… Un sentimiento hermoso por dentro…_

_Verlo despertar, Reír, Refunfuñar como un viejo, hacer deducciones, irrumpir en casas ajenas en busca de pistas… Hacer el amor…_

_Holmes… Sherlock Holmes…. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted…_

_Atte.: Suyo, John H. Watson._ "

– Hmp…– Suspiró. – No sé como seguir…– Miró a su cachorro que alzaba la cabecita de su encamorrado lugar.

– Yo creo que así esta bien…– Susurró el pelinegro que había estado leyendo. Watson no se había dado cuenta, por que había estado sumergido.

– ¡Holmes!

– También le amo, Mi querido Watson.. – Le abrazó por los hombros, echando todo su peso hacia adelante– Ahora venga a la cama.. o lo arrastrare… ¡Ni siquiera la niñera esta despierta!

– ¡Ya, Ya… bien..! – Se sonrojó más y le apartó con cuidado, se volteó y se levantó para darle un beso en los labios. Cerró los ojos, lo paso de largo con una sonrisa y volvió a su cuarto.

Al ver que ya no estaba más a su vista, Holmes terminó de leer lo que el cuerpo del rubio no le dejaba ver.

"_Y yo de usted… Atte.: Sherlock Holmes_"

– Siempre me gusta molestarlo. – Le sonrió al perro que le ladraba en forma de bufido y se volvía a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno.. Aquí lo tienes... Te dije que escribiría algo que... Mostrara cuanto te amo. **

**Me faltaron más palabras, pero... Es que a veces no las encuentras.**

**Te amo.**


End file.
